Success
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: SPOILERS SI NO HAS LEÍDO LOS CÓMIC NO LEAS! Tras la caída de Saxton contra Grey el doctor dejo todo atrás para estar con el mejor postor, porque, ¿qué motivo había para poner su vida en la línea o sentir algún apego emocional por nada más que meros experimentos? No importaba si todos cuestionaban su cordura, su lealtad, su fuerza o sus agallas, el haría todo por alcanzar el éxito.


Success

El doctor caminaba tranquilo por la calle, era un día agradable y por el momento no tenía nada urgente que hacer, su nuevo empleador y compañeros preparaban todo lo necesario para el próximo trabajo y él ya tenía todos sus preparativos listos. Por supuesto, siendo su antiguo equipo el blanco, la confianza era un tema frecuentemente traído a la mesa por su nuevo equipo. Intentos de burlas y humillación sobre si podría o no cazar, si tendría o no el coraje, si poseía o no la fuerza, si estaba lo suficientemente loco, si era o no lo suficiente descorazonado para traicionar, luchar, torturar, asesinar, hacer todo lo posible a sus ex-compañeros tras todo lo que habían vivido juntos, para obtener la victoria.

Idiotas.

Estúpidos.

Ilusos.

Retrasados.

Incompetentes.

En su línea de trabajo todos sus compañeros obtendrían al menos uno, si no era otro, de estos adjetivos en algún momento. Poco podía pedir de ellos en cualquier caso, él jamás consideraría a uno verdaderamente un compañero, todos no eran nada más que un medio para obtener sus propios objetivos, nada más que contratos y acuerdos temporales convenientes para ambos en un cierto grado. ¿Por qué tendría que poner su vida en la línea por ellos o sentir algún apego emocional por nada más que meros experimentos?

No le importaba de quien era cierta compañía o territorio, quien estuviera bien, quien ayudara a otros, quien gobernara a otros. A él solo le importaba poder hacer lo que mejor se le daba.

Medicina.

Si, sus capacidades no podrían brillar como lo hacían en otras áreas, incluso en la música, donde era claro que poseía un gran talento, sus habilidades no eran cien por ciento aprovechadas. Al final y al cabo era la medicina donde un lienzo en blanco se convertía en una obra maestra producida solo por sus manos.

La vida no podría ser más buena con él, justo tras haber terminado su más grande trabajo bajo los servicio de RED y BLU, ahora poseía 8 nuevos canvas con los cuales ponerse a reto. No sería una tarea fácil pero estaba decidido, trabajaría con esos hombres hasta que pudiera decir que había logrado algo mejor. Poder probar su nuevo trabajo con el viejo era la mejor manera de hacerlo, efectivamente no podría ser más afortunado.

Ahora solo debía esperar a que su nuevo equipo diera la señal y todo empezaría, continuaría sin descanso hasta alcanzar un nuevo y más grande éxito. Sobrepasaría lo que era hasta el momento su más grande obra.

En su camino llego al parque, Archimedes alegre en su hombro lo había acompañado todo el camino. Observo un buen lugar bajo un árbol, con el calor que hacía no le vendría mal a los dos un buen descanso.

Sentado con la espalda apoyada en el robusto tronco, Archimedes bajo a al nivel de la tierra y comenzó a picotear. Probablemente había semillas en el pasto. Mientras su amigo revoloteaba cerca, él volvió a sus pensamientos de regocijo y comenzó a imaginar que más podría hacer con sus nuevos juguetes. En eso diviso a un grupo a cuatro grandes mujeres, solo él tenía la habilidad de reconocerlas sin haberlas visto antes, porque solo él podría reconocer las características de sus a ex-camaradas en sus familiares. Sin dudas esas cuatro mujeres eran la familia de Heavy.

Intrigado de que podrían estar haciendo aquí, las observo. Lo último que sabía de ellas es que estaban en Rusia y conociendo a Heavy, debería estar con ellas en su país natal, a menos que… Una sonrisa maníaca se apodero de su rostro, cada pieza iba cayendo en su lugar, su antiguo equipo se reunía más rápido de lo esperado y eso solo podía beneficiarlo a él, pronto, cada vez más cerca, estaba su oportunidad para testear lo nuevo y lo viejo.

Vio que las cuatro damas se sentaban en una banca en la sombra, las tres mujeres más jóvenes miraban preocupadas a quien supondría era la madre de la familia, una corrió a una tienda cercana y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que volviera con una botella de agua.

Sin duda el nuevo clima había afectado a la señora de edad avanzada, que había bruscamente cambiado de clima… si no se equivocaba en estos momentos Rusia debían estar en pleno invierno y ahora la señora se encontraba en este clima extremadamente caluroso. Con sus huesos viejos y su vitalidad en otro tiempo, era una situación claramente desventajosa para ella, pero estaba seguro, que nadie en su equipo (incluyendo a Heavy) y por lo visto las otras tres jóvenes señoritas tampoco, eran cocientes de lo que el cambio de clima podría causarle.

Con disgusto se levantó en su dirección, repentinamente había recodado cosas inconvenientes, recobrando viejos sentimientos, estorbos y obstáculos para avanzar; al menos lo que estaba a punto de hacer le ayudaría a enterrarlos otra vez. Las mujeres lo miraron reacias y tras explicar cuál era su profesión y el estado de la más anciana, aceptaron a escuchar sus consejos. No importaba si era mucha o poca ayuda, ahora podría efectiva y permanentemente desechar todas esas inútiles sensaciones, esos "buenos" recuerdos.

La alegría y la anticipación por trabajar volvieron tras eso y con Archimedes en su hombro entro a los cuarteles de su equipo. Como siempre se encontraban vigilando a sus ex-compañeros y tras darles las noticias donde se encontraban los familiares de su equipo y la posibilidad de futuros rehenes, volvió a su laboratorio.

Todo para asegurar el éxito de su trabajo.

* * *

**NA:** Bueno, no puedo decir si Medic efectivamente traiciono al equipo o no, pero si los traiciono, yo creo que piensa algo así. Bueno, esperemos que en el próximo cómic todo se aclare, cuál quiera que sea la decisión del doctor, al final y al cabo TODOS los mercenarios trabajan para el mejor postor y eso será en función de sus intereses personales :3

Success = Éxito.


End file.
